Back up services typically allow a client device to request back up operations on demand to copy certain data from the client device to backup storages in addition to scheduled backup operations. Typically, a user of the client device is required to start a particular backup application providing a user interface to select which files to back up. For example, the user may need to traverse a file system tree of the device via the user interface before triggering the backup operations.
Often times, a user of the client device can interact with certain tasks or applications when certain data files are identified for immediate backup. These tasks may not be related to backup services. As a result, starting the particular backup application for on demand backup operations may require the user to interrupt current active tasks. Further, waiting for backup operations to complete may cause additional delays from switching back to the user's current tasks.
Thus, traditional interfaces to trigger on demand backup operations may require a user to pause from current work, conducting file system traversing, and/or waiting for immediate backup operations to complete.